


Something isn't right with Yugi

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, and whatever yamixanzu is, polyamourous!atem, polyamourous!yami, prideshipping too at first, yugi is a yami and atem sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi is married to Yami & Atem. Both his husbands are poly, and are dating other people. They haven't really given him any special attention in months. Depressed & feeling alone, will he stay and work it out with the only men he's loved or will the pain be too much to heal?





	Something isn't right with Yugi

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1 encompasses one whole evening and night, which are scenes 1-3 on my Tumblr.

                “I’m home!” Yugi called out as he closed the door behind him. He placed his things beside the door for Monday. He sighed sadly to himself. Invisible weight settled on his shoulders, causing them to droop. He knew why this weight was there. He had married his high school crushes, and had been happy for so long. They still loved him and each other, but they loved other people too. He hadn’t the heart to tell them no, when they had asked for his blessing to date the others.

                He wished he had. He knew they would have respected his decision, and he wouldn’t feel like this. He wouldn’t feel like they didn’t love him. He wouldn’t feel like he wasn’t enough for them. He wouldn’t feel like there was something wrong with him. He walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Some tears slid out of his eyes. He wiped at them quickly. He wasn’t going to ruin tonight for them.

                “Baby! Welcome home!” Yami wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pressed his face into his black hair. He hummed appreciatively. “You’re wearing the cologne I got you for your birthday. It smells so much better on you, Yugi. …Baby, are you ok?”

                “I’m fine, Koibito. Why do you ask?”

                “You haven’t turned around to kiss me yet.” He smiled tiredly as he turned around. Yugi wrapped an arm around his waist. It was a quick peck. Yami frowned as he turned back to the fridge. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

                “Yami, I am fine. I just got home from work. I’m hungry and tired.”

                “Do you want Atem and I to stay home? Have a night in, just the three of us, pizza, popcorn, candy in bed.” He heard him sigh.

                “No. Just have fun on your dates.” Yami watched him move stiffly around the room. He knew something wasn’t right with Yugi. He hadn’t been his usual self for a while. He didn’t smile at them the way he used to. It wasn’t bright anymore, if he smiled at all. He had stopped sleeping in their bed months ago. That tone had been reserved and sad. Yami turned and walked down their hall. Atem was in the bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear.

                “I heard Yugi’s voice.”

                “He’s in the kitchen. I think we should stay home, have a night in with Yugi. I saw tear trails on his cheeks and he barely kissed me. We are losing him. I can see it in his eyes.” Atem pulled him into his arms. He rubbed his back as best he could.

                “Alright. Text Kaiba and Anzu then turn our phones off?”

                “Yeah. I’ll call the pizza place down the road, order dinner in. You wanna go tell Yugi not to warm anything up?”

                “Of course.” Atem put his clothing back into their closet. He grabbed his phone from their TV hutch. He typed out the message to cancel his date with Seto. He turned his phone off, glancing over to see Yami doing the same. He left the room. “Beautiful Yugi, where art thou?”

                “Yami told you where I am.” Came the cranky voice. He was taken back. Yugi never talked to either of them like that. He took in a breath. He smiled as he turned the corner.

                “Don’t warm anything up. We’re eating in tonight. Yami’s calling for pizza. Let me help you get comfy?”  He asked as he placed his hands on his shoulders. He began to dig his thumbs into his shoulder muscles to massage them.

                “What happened to your dates?”

                “Yami and I aren’t stupid, Yugi. We know something’s wrong between us, and we need to make things right with you. Dates can be rescheduled, but having you walk out on us would break me and Yami. Husbands come first, remember?”

                “Yeah, but what abo-“

                “If Anzu and Seto throw fits about one cancelled date, then I guess it wasn’t gonna last as long as we thought. We love them too, but we love you more. Now, as much as Yami and I love our sharp dressed man, I think something more comfortable would be much better. Go get comfy sexy for us? I’ll clean up the kitchen.” Yugi nodded as he smiled softly. Atem let his smile drop. Yami was right.

                He cleaned up Yugi’s mess, putting the leftovers back in the fridge. Hopefully, this would put them back on track with each other. Yugi and Yami brought a balance to his life he hadn’t had before immigrating to Japan. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost either of them or both. He’d probably end up curled at the foot of their bed, crying.

                “That was quick.” He mumbled as the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened it. “Seto? Didn’t you get my text? Yami and I changed our minds. We decided to stay in tonight with Yugi.”

                “Choosing the Pipsqueak over me.”

                “Yugi isn’t a pipsqueak. He’s my husband. I explained that to you when we started dating. He and Yami come first. It just irks you that he’s a gaming prodigy working for your rival company. It irks me when you put him down. Look, our pizza’s gonna be here soon. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

                “I have a full day tomorrow.”

                “I’ll text you, text me back when you’ve got a free minute.” Seto nodded. He turned away, walking down the walk way to his car.

                “What do you even see in him? He dissed our Yugi.” Yami said as he placed his chin on his shoulder. Atem patted the hands folded over his waist fondly.

                “Seto can be charming when he wants to be. He’s just jealous Pegs got Yugi before he could. I asked him to do sexy comfy.”

                “I got him into the nice pjs we got him last year for Valentine’s. He’s picking a movie out. Yugi wants to cuddle in bed and watch a movie. I’m gonna get the hutch set up as our impromptu buffet. Wait for the pizza?”

                “Of course. I’m hollering for you if Anzu shows up at the door.” Yami made a face. “Something wrong between you and your girlfriend?”

                “You could say that. She’s been trying to talk me into divorcing you and Yugi. I’ve told her no. You two are the only ones I want to spend my entire life with. I know this with every inch of me. I’m glad we decided to stay home with Yugi. I don’t think I’ll be with Anzu much longer, but I haven’t been able to end things.” Atem nodded. He motioned for him to continue. “I don’t think I want to date anymore. These changes in Yugi over the past months have been alarming, and I just want to be with you and Yugi.”

                “I feel the same. And that sounds exactly like what Seto’s been doing lately. He’s been making more disparaging comments about Yugi too. I love him, but I’m getting tired of it. All he wants to do is have dinner then duel. It’s rather boring when I know I can beat him. And that’s how every date is. I know when we plan our date nights together it’s the same, but it’s never boring with you both.”

                “Could that be because we love each other and Yugi more than our other significant others? We really should spend more time with him and each other. I haven’t gotten to properly hold either of you in weeks. I’m going to go cuddle Yugi to death.” With that Yami took off toward their bedroom. He heard Yugi shout in surprise. He chuckled.

* * *

 

                “Pizza’s here, my sexy husbands!” Atem sang as he waltzed into their bedroom. He placed the two boxes on their TV hutch. Yami and Yugi approached him. He whisked Yugi into his arms and spun him around the room. “I love how you look in these pajamas.”

                “Thanks. They’re really comfortable. Yami, don’t get grease on the bed again!”

                “I’m not!” He whined. “Look, using my bed tray!”

                “You really use it?” Yugi asked as he turned away out of Atem’s arms. His other husband smiled as he fixed plates for them.

                “Of course. It’s perfect and I can balance it on my knees. I use it every time I have food in here. I love it, Baby. More so since you gave it to me.”

                “You’re sitting between us. Did you put the movie you picked in?” Atem asked. He gave the plates to Yami to hold. He herded Yugi into their bed. He pushed him into the middle. He laid his head on his shoulder. “I miss nights like this. It feels like it’s been forever since we just settled in together and not had to dress up. We needed this.”

                “Agree. Start the movie, Yugi.” He did so. Yami gave him his food, and Atem his. They settled in. He was happy for the first time in a while. He wrapped his arm around Yami’s shoulder. He leaned against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Love you, Baby.”

                “Love you too, Koibito.”

                “I see how it is. You don’t love me at all, Habibi, Meri-I!” Atem pouted, but his eyes were teasing. Yugi kissed his nose. Yami laughed beside him.

                “Of course we love you, Silly Goose! I just wanted to hear Yugi say it.”

                “I love you too, Habibi.” He settled as the other two snickered. “Let’s watch the movie.”

* * *

 

                Yugi looked around as he tried to sit slowly up. Somehow they had sunk into their bed. He was going to wiggle his way out from between them. The anxiety was creeping in, screaming at him to go sleep in the guest room like he had been. He didn’t think he could take waking in the morning to them on the phone with their other lovers. Atem groaned softly as he shifted.

                “Meri-I? Where are you going? What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

                “Nothing, Habibi. Go back to sleep.” He mumbled something as he tightened his grip on Yugi’s waist. His leg shifted up and curled around his ass. Yami pressed closer behind him. His hand twitched beside Yugi’s ear. He nuzzled him. He breathed softly, calming himself. He listened to them sleep, eyes closing. Yami lifted himself some time later. He pulled the covers back and tucked both his husbands in before snuggling up to Yugi. “Koibito?”

                “Sleep, Baby. I just tucked us in. Can’t have you and Atem catching cold.” He pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

                “Can’t be here. Let me out.”

                “Yugi, why don’t you want to stay with us? Have we done something wrong?” Yami stroked his cheek gently. The moonlight filtering in caught the sadness in his eyes. The blind panic in Yugi was starting to calm. He closed his eyes.

                “It hurts too much.”

                “Oh, Baby. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you felt like that. I promise I’ll do better, but please stay with us tonight? We miss you so much. It’s not the same without you here. Stay, Yugi.”

                “Ok. H-hold me, please?” Yami pulled him close. He felt Yugi relax into his arms. Atem shifted closer too, re-wrapping an arm around Yugi.

                “We’ll always hold you, Meri-I.” He muttered sleepily. “You just have to ask.”


End file.
